


Interdimensional Voyeurism

by fevertoforget



Series: Interdimensional Voyeurism [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, Masturbation, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevertoforget/pseuds/fevertoforget
Summary: Summer is messing around with the interdimensional goggles when she catches a glimpse into the life of Stripper!Summer.





	Interdimensional Voyeurism

“Aw jeez summer, you know you don’t-you don’t really want to go looking at yourself in different dimensions,” Morty anxiously followed his sister out of the garage. 

“Really Morty? Because I’m pretty sure that I got these goggles because that’s exactly what I want to look at,” Summer said flatly as she continued down the hall, bulky goggles in hand.

“Su-Summer, I just don’t.. think its such a good idea. There are infinite universes and theres some, theres some pretty messed up shit out there. And I’ve, I’ve seen it and-“

“Yeah, I KNOW. I know that youuuu’ve seen it, ok? I know that Rick takes you on all kinds of adventures. Ok?” Summer snapped at her younger brother.

“Oh my god summer that’s not what this is about! I’m just trying to tell you-“ Morty took a deep breath before continuing, “-there’s some weird stuff out there and you never know what you are going to see.”

“Well I mean, yeah. That’s kind of the point?” Summer laughed, “I mean why bother with snapchat filters that give me cute dog ears when I can look through these babies and find a world where like, that’s what I was born with.”

“Are you kidding me Summer? Is that-is that what you really want to see? Because I can tell you that-“

“Um, no, actually what I want to see IS MY ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER GET OUT OF MY GRILL” Summer stood in her doorway glaring down Morty. 

“Ok, you know what. FINE. FINE! But don’t-don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Morty stomped back to his room.

Summer slammed the door and flopped down on her bed. She didn’t really care about stupid dog ears. She really just wanted to see what was out there for her. Morty knew what was out there for him; summer had seen the citadel, it was always Rick and Morty. Morty and Rick. Morty knew that whatever universe he was in, rick was with him. But where was she? Where were all of the Summers?  
—————————  
The interdimensional goggles had finally shown her a universe where she wasn't glued to her phone or playing stupid games with her lame family and it was THIS. With the weird warning that Morty had given her, Summer had been expecting something crazy. But not like this kind of crazy. Summer rolled her eyes and let out a groan. She knew that she had attention issues but stripping? Like seriously? Stripper-summer was checking herself out in front of a mirror. Her baby blue nails matched what little clothing she had on.

With an irritated sigh, Summer reached to turn the dial and find a new dimension. maybe one where she was prom queen! or like a genius!

A flash of green was all it took to make her freeze. This summer was counting out BIIIILLLS and holy shit Summer had never seen that much money in her hands before--maybe this dimension did have the genius Summer. 

Like shit. THIS is how much she could be making with her body? She flicked through the stack of hundreds one more time before storing them in her-holy shit was that a michael kors wallet? and a matching handbag?? omg this Summer was frickin LOADED. 

Stripper-Summer winked and blew a kiss at herself in the mirror. Gold letters hung above the vanity: AUTUMN. Oh my god I am such a dweeb. Autumn is my stripper name? Autumn? Summer laughed to herself and rolled her eyes.

“Autumn” tightened her ponytail before turning on her stiletto heels and moving towards the door.  
~  
A bright spotlight illuminated Autumn on stage, blinding her to most of the club. Summer could roughly make out the shape of the audience, a few cold lights tinted the crowd a dim blue.

A giant mirror hung over the bar in the back, reflecting the brightly lit stage and allowing Summer to watch as Autumn sauntered on stage slowly, swaying her hips teasingly as she made her way to the front of the platform—her movements tantalizingly slow. Each bend and turn evolved seamlessly into the next. Watching her dance was like watching a magic trick or sleight of hand; Even with her slow movements, Summer found herself hypnotized. The way this Summer could move was like liquid. Her hips rotated in one direction and her shoulders in the other, she was rising and falling, rising and falling. Her body flowed through each step as she shifted from one provocative position to the next; Summer watched Autumn wide eyed as she slid into a perfect split, showing off her mile-long legs before sweeping them beneath her and posing coyly on her knees. She bent over and stretched herself out before rolling over and arching her back off of the floor. Next she rolled onto her stomach and began slowly pulling herself back onto her knees, her ass rising with each passing moment. Watching Autumn was like watching sex. 

Summer watched the way she flipped her hair, studied how she caressed herself and marveled at the fact that this was HER body. Summer knew the woman she was watching was beyond hot, which meant that Summer was hot. The arousal Summer felt at seeing her own body in such a way did more for her than even the bills raining down on the stage. There was no denying that Autumn was fucking sexy. 

Autumn stepped off stage and barely got through a single spin before an arm reached out towards her, several bills pressed together between his slender fingers. His back was to the stage, completely ignoring the new girl dancing behind him. The harsh light of the stage illuminated the tips of spiky hair but the darkness of the rest of the club made it hard to make out anything other than what looked like a long white coat.

‘A lab coat?’ summer paused ‘—maybe this guy is like a doctor. Like a surgeon- I mean, they make bank' She giggled with glee imagining how much money this man would throw at her beauty.

Autumn gently rested her hand on his and guided him towards her hips. He shivered when she brushed his hand against her stomach and slid it so that his was gripping her hips. With a smile she straddled his lap.

The man leaned back in his chair and took a long swig of his drink as Autumn began her dance. He set down his now empty drink and shakily reached out his hand to join his other in gripping Autumn's thighs. His fingers continued to tremble against her flesh as he fought the desire to burn his fingerprints into the girl. Unable to remain still, his hands lightly caressed her figure, grazing his fingers over her legs, stomach and arms. He was worshiping her every movement and every curve. Summer watched this man perform his reverent ritual as Autumn danced in his lap, grinding slowly above him. There was something so sensual about the way this man's hands followed her. Summer felt heat begin to pool in her belly as she realized just how badly she wished that she could feel his touch on her skin. 

Suddenly, her mystery man took his hands off of Autumn and gripped his chair. His fingers twitched in agony and his posture grew tense. He seemed to be having some sort of internal debate with himself. Autumn leaned in and gently caressed his face with her cheek and whispered something to him before her head rolled back in pleasure. The man was frozen in place as he watched Autumn continue her gyrations. Autumn reached her arms behind the man's head, pressing her breasts together and into his face. 

His hand shot into his lab coat and pulled out a large band of bills, enough to get a private room alone with Autumn. Autumn stood up and pulled the stranger by the hand past several private rooms, leading him to the VIP room in the very back of the club. It was lit with red and purple neon lights; a large velvet couch faced a small stage with a pole. Just infront of the couch was a small table with two glasses accompanied by an exquissite bottle of champagne. A lattice of gold crisscrossed over peach tinted glass, BEAU JOIE emblazoned on the front of the bottle. Autumn popped the cork off of the bottle and poured the apricot colored liquid into the two glasses. Sipping from one she turned to offer the second glass to Mr. VIP.

'Holy fucking shit. no fucking way. Holy fucking. what?' Summer ripped the goggles off of her face and ran her fingers through her hair, "ummmm what the actual fuck???" The hands that she burned to feel against her skin, the hands that had worshipped her as she lost herself in the dance were the fucking hands of GRANDPA. RICK. ???!?  
\---  
Summer paced for a few minutes, eyes wide as she replayed what she had seen through the goggles. Her breath hitched as she recalled the erotic sensation of his hands drifting over her form. It didn't matter how many times she reminded herself that those hands belonged to her grandfather, she couldn't quiet her excitement. In fact, thinking of him caused Summer's heart to skip a beat and her desire to throb. Her dancing, her body had ensnared the attention of her normally calloussed, disinterested grandfather. She felt drunk on the power. A need itched in the back of her mind, a need to feel loved, to feel wanted, desired. Summer wanted to see Rick's face, wanted to see his eyes hungry with lust for her. She wanted to watch the man who starved her for affection come undone. She chewed her lip and reached back for the goggles.

Forgoing the glass, rick was drinking straight from the champagne bottle; eyes glued to summer as she twirled on the pole. She watched him readjust himself in his pants before guzzling down half of the bottle. He beckoned to her with his long fingers; long capable fingers that Summer had seen nimbly construct devices capable of destroying worlds. Fingers that she realized would now drive her mad. His fingers hadn't even touched her and they were already ripping apart her little world by the seams. Autumn sauntered off the stage and towards the blue haired man. He pulled out several more bands and neatly stacked them on the table--eyes boring into hers, his look full of meaning.   
\---  
His hands were wrapped in her hair as soon as she was within reach, pulling her down and crashing her face against his. Summer straddled his hips, velvet rubbing against her knees. Ricks hips bucked up against hers, grinding slowly into her heat. His eyes drilled deep into her soul, filling the emptiness within her. Never before had she had someone devote so much attention to her, it was intoxicating, almost suffocating. She felt like this man could swallow her up like some black hole. 

Her tongue circled his as he ran his hands along her body; gripping anything he could hold onto, afraid she would slip away; afraid that some primal part of her would tell her how wrong this was-- how sick he was. His grip tightened, leaving red fingerprints wherever he touched. He wanted to worship her, bury himself in her, pull her close and cure himself of the crippling loneliness that plagued him, if only for a little while. He sunk his teeth into her neck as he wrenched the hair tie from her head, letting her red hair fall down. He sucked at her neck and reveled in the mewl she made. a primal growl ripped through his throat as he slammed her down on the couch beside him. he ripped his labcoat and sweater off before attacking her with his mouth again. her jaw, her neck, her cheek, her chest. He sucked and bit at anything he could get his mouth on as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him. Her hands shook with excitement as she tugged at his belt. She popped open a button and unzipped his trousers freeing his rock hard erection. He couldn't help but buck his hips into her hands, desperate for contact. She jerked at him through his briefs. No matter how many times he visited this Summer the taboo nature of his acts had him rolling around and humping her like a teenager. He hurriedly reached to pull down his briefs, mouth never breaking contact with hers. He pressed his rock hard cock against her heat, sending shockwaves throughout her body. He hissed at the heat radiating from her pussy as his dick rubbed at the thin fabric of her thong. He tore her panties off and ground his palm against her clit until the sounds clawing their way out of her throat were edging between pleasure and pain. Mangled pleas for more filled the air as she choked in pleasure and desperation for him. Rick couldn't help himself. He needed her to feel as desperate and fucked up as he did. He needed her desire to drive her to madness. He needed to give her some taste of his pain, of what she did to him. 

He grabbed her ankle and wrist and yanked her towards him, burying his dick in her pussy in one swift motion that only experience could achieve. A grateful sob escaped her lips as tears filled her eyes. It didn't matter how many times he slid into her; it always felt like coming home. Her pussy was home. so warm and inviting. she wanted him, needed him and he had purpose with her. He wanted to give her the attention she was so desperate for; he wanted to fill that empty void she had in herself the way that her fuck filled his. His grunts and her cries melted together and his hips began thrusting erratically. Summer came with a wail, walls constricting around Rick's throbbing cock, dragging his orgasm out of him along with a low moan. 

he collapsed against her.  
\--  
Summer had hardly needed to touch herself to come. Never before had she witnessed something as erotic as she just did. Shaking with pleasure she pulled off the interdimensional goggles. She needed to return them before anyone wondered what she had been watching all this time. She hastily scribbled down the universe listed in the bottom corner, R43. this would be her dirty little secret. She rushed to the garage just in time to see a green portal open. A weary rick stepped into the garage in front of her. Portal gun in one hand and golden bottle of Beau Joie in the other.  
———————————

end

———————————  
Bonus Material:

Morty flicked through channels of the interdimensional goggles rapidly, barely taking enough time to register the images in front of him. He’d gotten the idea half way through a shitty POV porn video he had been watching. Surely in SOME dimension morty was getting some action, right? I mean, infinity and all that. Sure, Rick had warned him about using the interdimensional goggles. But you know, you see some pretty fucked up shit scrolling through porn anyway, so what difference would it make?

On the 34th channel morty found what he was looking for. Sort of. Well, it was close enough.

34Morty was sitting in his bed holding a pair of red underwear. A red pair of GIRlL’S underwear. Like Hooooly Shit. What if those were Jessica’s? Morty could feel his erection twitch. 

34 had those sexy red panties wrapped around himself, stroking himself through the material. Morty lifted the goggles to search for his own underwear to emulate 34. After taking a moment to set himself up to mirror 34, morty picked back up the goggles to see 34Morty’s laptop in front of him. He was on some porn site that Morty had never even heard of. 34 clicked on a video of this hot redhead sliding up and down on some lucky guy. Just as he started to rub at his erection, something slid ino his periphery; black frames now bordering his field of vision. 34's hand hand flew up to nudge what morty realized must be his glasses back up his nose. 

Morty was mimicking the motions and keeping time with 34Morty. The video was coming to its climax and both mortys were frantically jerking at their erections. When Morty was right at the edge he saw 34 adjust the red panties so they were wrapped only around his shaft. Morty watched in confusion as 34 reached a hand towards the computer and clicked on the Pictures folder. That was it for Morty, his eyes screwed shut as he came from the mere thought of this morty having pictures of jessica.  
'HOLY SHIT' Morty thought to himself 'that was amazing. that was-that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had.' Feeling warm and hazy, Morty lazily opened his eyes to look at the images 34 had stored away on his laptop. An icy knot twisted somewhere deep in his stomach as he stared at the streaks of white that had made it all the way to the screen, streaks that only partially obstructed his view of Summer. With horror he threw the goggles across the room and heard the sound of breaking glass. Great.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Uh huh Morty, didn’t I tell you that there was some dark-there was some shit you didn’t want to see with these?” Rick yelled as he shook the broken goggles at Morty. In a manner of minutes rick had replaced a few broken parts of the interdimensional goggles.

"I don't-I don't want to talk about it, Rick!" Morty shouted as he squirmed in discomfort."Ok, you were right. You were right! I just-I don't want to talk about it!"

Rick frowned to himself, wondering what Morty could have possibly seen, “Welp, that should do the trick. Let’s see what we’ve got here....." Laughter erupted from Rick's lips "HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh. oh my god that’s rich. Wow morty, of all the morty’s you had to peep on you had to pick specs? that dirty fucker? Oh wow. I’ve got to call a couple ricks about this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real piece of fanfiction that I've ever written. I hope it was okay and that you maybe enjoyed it at least a little bit.


End file.
